I Want You to Comeback
by lionelreck
Summary: Written for Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. After Kay disappeared from his life, Edgeworth gets seriously ill. He ran very high fever, fall into half coma and keep delirious about Kay. The doctor said that Kay need to come to make Edgeworth wake up otherwise he will fall into definitve coma. The problem is, no one have a clue where's Kay now. Can Franziska and the others find Kay?
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme.

 _The prompt:_ _I just watched a movie and this prompt popped into my head._

 _So Edgeworth ran very high fever in Dual destinies / SOJ era, his temperatures reached 110 or 112 and he fell into half coma._ _He always delirious about a woman, everyone has no idea who he was referring to until Franziska realized the woman is Kay._ _The doctor said that the woman needs to come otherwise Edgeworth will fall into definitive coma._ _The problem is, no one knows or heard about Kay for years._

 _Franziska, Phoenix, Maya and the others begin to search her._

 _Super bonus point if when Kay come, she make Edgeworth stop delirious and wake up with saying sweet poem._

* * *

 **Cedar Sinai Hospital, Emergency Unit Room**  
 **October 12** th **, 2028**

The white room was so dim and quiet. The only sound heard was the heavy voice of a man who kept delirious non-stop, and the crying sound of a woman. Franziska Von Karma, the Prodigy Prosecutor, only could caress her 'little brother' hands that feels so hot. While tears drops continued to fall from her eyelids.

"Don't go! Back! Please, come back! Don't leave me! You're the woman I need in my life! Please don't! Don't!" It's been more than two hours Miles Edgeworth, the Chief Prosecutor, shouting the same words, while his head did not stop moving from right to left, and his pale face became paler as a result of the drenching sweat.

"There, there, little brother. Please, wake up..." Franziska whispered as she stroked her little brother's hair even though her efforts did not work. The sound of footsteps made her jumped. She then hurriedly wiped her tears away.

"Miss Von Karma? Mr. Edgeworth hasn't stopped delirious yet?" Maya Fey asked quietly. Franziska shook her head in desperation.

"He's been like this for 2 weeks, Maya, I'm afraid if Miles..." Franziska replied in a choked voice. Maya stroked her shoulders gently.

"Don't think anything bad, Franziska, Mr. Edgeworth will be fine and get well soon."

"But he doesn't stop delirious and his temperature keeps going up, Maya!"

A doctor, Dr. Gary Aiken, then stepped in with bring a sedative and a thermometer.

"Good morning, ladies. Mr. Edgeworth has not shown any signs of progress?"

Maya and Franziska shook their heads simultaneously.

With a sigh, Dr. Aiken approached Edgeworth's bed. Carefully, he injected a sedative in Edgeworth's arm and measured his temperature. The sedation worked a little. Edgeworth stopped delirious and just mumbled 'hmmm ...'

"How about it, Doctor? Is Miles' condition gets worse?"

"Yes, as I told you 2 days ago, Miss Von Karma. Mr. Edgeworth is half-comatose."

"And there's nothing you can do to make my little brother conscious and heal him?" Franziska asked again as biting her lip.

Staring fiercely at Franziska, Dr. Aiken replied, "My answer is still the same, Miss Von Karma. You must bring the woman. The woman who always Mr. Edgeworth call in his delirium. That's the only way to make Mr. Edgeworth woke up."

"But…. But... we didn't even know who the woman is, Dr. Aiken? What if we can't find the woman?" asked Maya.

"Which means, Mr. Edgeworth will fall into a definitive coma."

Both Franziska and Maya fell silent.

* * *

A woman. Edgeworth didn't known many women in his life. Who was this woman who meant so much to Edgeworth, who he kept calling in his serious sickness?

Staring blankly at the window of the ICU room, Franziska tried to recall women who had appeared in Edgeworth's life.

Could it be the woman that Edgeworth meant is Lana Skye? No, it's extremely unlikely. She is in prison for fabricating evidence in the SL-9 case. The woman also used Edgeworth's car to put Bruce Goodman's dead body. It was unlikely that Edgeworth wanted to meet a woman who almost made him a suspect for the second time.

Justine Courtney? No, she has a husband and son. Edgeworth isn't that low. He's not that kind of man. He will not attempt to seize the woman whom others already have.

Rhoda Teneiro? No, Edgeworth and Rhoda met only once on the plane. There was no way Edgeworth could had such a deep feeling to a woman he'd met only once.

Who is it, then? Who does Edgeworth mean?

Franziska closed her eyes, trying to think harder. She gasped when she remembered a name.

Kay Faraday.

The woman who was so protected by Edgeworth. The woman who made Edgeworth desperately risked his prosecutor's badge only to prove her innocence in the murder of Jill Crane. Edgeworth's eyes were so sincere when he pleaded to Kay for trust him. Edgeworth's loud voice when he shouted _'Believe in me, who believe in your innocence.'_

It seems there is no mistake that the woman Edgeworth meant in his sickness is Kay Faraday, The Great Noble Thief Yatagarasu.

But... 8 years have passed since Jill Crane's murder case. If it was Kay who Edgeworth wants to meet, how could they find her? It's been 8 years since Kay has been disappeared without a word, not even telling them her phone number, and how to contact her...

How can they find her?

* * *

The 26-years-old girl opened a sheet of photo albums in her room. She smiled sadly as she looked at the photo after photo. Almost everyone in this photo, has disappeared from her life. Her mother, her father, her best friend, Regina, and...

Kay Faraday stopped flipped page by page for a moment. Her eyes stared deeply into the photograph. The handsome, gray-haired man, who had been very cold and almost never smiled for the rest of his life, smiled broadly in the photograph. His hands caressed Kay's hair with affection. Kay remembered when this picture was taken. The photo was taken when they had dinner, celebrating their success for catching Simon Keyes.

Miles Edgeworth...

8 years have passed since this photo was taken. How is the life of the handsome man who had saved her life now? Who reckless risked his prosecutor badge, which he so proud of, just to prove that she, Kay, was innocent in that case? Is Edgeworth still remembering her? _No._ Kay shook her head slowly. He is a Chief Prosecutor now. He's handsome. Rich. Famous. Many beautiful and elegant women crazy of him. He must be married to a model now, and has cute kids. Kay smiled a little. If only she could have courage to acknowledge her feelings to Edgeworth before she disappeared from his life…

Her mind then go to when the last time she met Edgeworth, just a few days after her 19th birthday.. The guilt was haunting her.

* * *

 _She almost choked on her food when she learned that Blaise Debeste ordered one of his men to shoot Edgeworth._ _Debeste wants to get revenge with Edgeworth. Because Edgeworth prove Kay's innocence and prove the real culprit in Jill Crane's murder is Blaise._ _It's all because of her._ _She, Kay Faraday, not only made Edgeworth close to losing his prosecutor's badge, but also made Edgeworth close to losing his life._

 _Then… she had noticed only a few days ago that she loved Edgeworth._

 _But not…._ _She had to get away from Edgeworth._ _Forever._ _That way, she will not get Edgeworth in danger again._ _For her feelings, let her buried it as deeply as possible._ _Anyway, how could Edgeworth return her feelings?_ _It must be for Edgeworth, she, Kay Faraday is nothing more than an innocent little girl._

 _She packed her things._ _She had to move from Los Angeles._ _To forget everything._ _Forgetting her mother's death._ _Forgetting her father's murder._ _Forgetting she was ever accused of killing twice._ _And forget about Miles Edgeworth, the man she loves._ _She will move on and start a new life._

 _With a dragging step because her suitcase was quite heavy, Kay walked toward Los Angeles airport._ _She will move to San Jose, and leave the old Kay Faraday._

 _"Kay!"_

 _She turned around._ _She found it hard to believe her eyes._ _Miles Edgeworth stood breathless, his face full of sweat, and there was a wounded expression on his face._ _Kay hurriedly turned away, eager to disappear, but she was late._ _Edgeworth swiftly ran toward her, then clutching her arm._

 _"Kay?_ _Why did you just leave without telling me?"_

 _She can only be silent._ _She did not want to see his face._ _Ah why when she wanted to forget the man forever, he instead appeared and held her like this?_

 _"Let me go, Miles._ _I can miss the plane." She struggled to hold her tears to fall._

 _"At least explain why you just left without telling me!_ _Gumshoe who tells you you're moving._ _Why, Kay?_ _Did I_ _do something wrong to you?_ _Did I ever say anything that offends you?" Edgeworth asked in a full of pain tone._

 _Kay ventured to lift her face._ _Their eyes then met._ _She shook her head slowly._

 _"I just don't want to endanger your life anymore, Miles."_

 _"Kay?_ _What do you mean?_ _Please explain…!"_

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE, MILES!_ _LET GO OF ME NOW!_ _WOULD BE BETTER IF WE DID NOT MEET AGAIN FOREVER!"_ _Without Kay aware, her face was full of tears now._ _She thought Edgeworth would hold her, but he did not._ _Edgeworth slowly released his hand from her arm._

 _"All right, if that's what you want._ _I... I will not disturb your life anymore._ _Goodbye, Kay._ _Good luck in your new life."_

 _As Kay was about to turn around, she had a strange feeling that Edgeworth seemed to be saying something again._ _She waited, but Edgeworth just looked at him with grief, then waved his hand._ _Reluctantly, Kay waved back, and entered the airport._

 _As Kay disappears from sight, Edgeworth whispers softly._

 _"Kay... I love you."_

 **To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

7 years. 7 years have passed since her last meeting with Edgeworth. Why does time seems to fly and pass very quickly?

And she, Kay, in seven years, never once contacted Edgeworth and apologized for her rude attitude at the airport. She shouted at Edgeworth, even though Edgeworth was being so nice to her. Indeed, for these 7 years, Kay tried hard to forget Edgeworth by dating some men. However, when she was dating, kissing her ex-lover, she always saw Edgeworth's face everywhere...

Perhaps, it won't hurt to contact Edgeworth, apologize, and keep in touch again. Although she doubted Edgeworth still remembered her, moreover forgive her, but the most important thing for her is, her heart can find peace.

Kay closes her photo album, then runs to her room. She opened the drawer on her room, then picked up Edgeworth's business card. Her eyes glanced at the phone number on the business card.

+1408129901121.

Kay took her cell phone, dialed number by number, but when she was about to press the dial button, she stopped. She closed her eyes, and shook her head. What was she thinking about? Isn't she herself shouted at Edgeworth to leave her? Isn't she herself shouted at Edgeworth that it was better for both of them to not meet each other again forever?

 _Oh, Kay, you are weird._ _Edgeworth has obeyed your wish by not interrupting your life._ _Then you should do the same._ _Let Edgeworth enjoy his life now, with his family, with his friends._ _After all, he must have forgotten you._

She puts Edgeworth's business card back to the drawer and her cell phone into her bag, and goes to bed.

* * *

"Hey Franziska, does Edgeworth's condition improve?" Phoenix asked as he stepped into the ICU room.

Franziska shook her head slowly. She still holds her little brother's hand tightly.

"Still the same, Phoenix. His temperature still in 110, and not lower yet. And he still delirious with the same words. The doctor must inject him with sedative three times today."

"Delirious about her? About that woman?"

Franziska nodded slowly.

"Is the doctor in charge of Edgeworth's care not doing something? At least lower his temperature? What kind of hospital is this?"

"No, Phoenix. Dr. Aiken says I have to bring the woman. The woman that Miles always called in his delirium…" A tear drops from Franziska's eyelids. Phoenix moved closer to Franziska. He stroked her shoulder gently. "Don't cry, Franziska. Edgeworth would be upset if he saw your face wet with tears like this. I know, all of us are worried about him, after all…. But I'm sure he will get through this. He won't be easy defeated by a fever."

Franziska smiled slightly. She then wiped her tears. Since her little brother ran high fever, admitted to the hospital, she became very fragile. It's actually understandable, because previously, never once in her life she must see her little brother sick like this. _A fool. Two people saw me cry in just a few days. What a so-called perfection. But how could I bear to hold my tears? Saw my little brother in here, ICU, sweating non-stop, delirium non-stop, and paler than a sheet…_

"Do you know who that woman is? Who was Edgeworth mean?" asked Phoenix again, making Franziska snapped from her reverie.

"I have a guess. I don't know if my guess is true, but somehow my feelings are very strong..."

"Well, who is it then?" Phoenix asked impatiently. "Is it Lana Skye? Or Ema? Or maybe... Maya?"

Franziska stared at him fiercely. "Are you crazy, Phoenix Wright? The whole world knows that you and Maya love each other, and how could my little brother want to steal his best friend's lover?"

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'm only asking. So, who's then?"

"Well, you don't know her. My feeling was strong that the woman Miles meant was Kay Faraday."

Phoenix's eyebrows frown after hearing the name. "Hmm... a strange name. Tell me, Franziska, isn't Edgeworth all this time always so cold to women? What makes this woman so special in Edgeworth's heart?"

Franziska took a deep breath. "Well, actually it's a long, long story. Listen carefully and you'll be surprised."

"Alright, I'm listening."

She then told Phoenix about the first time Edgeworth and Kay had met in the courtroom, how Edgeworth cheer up Kay with his cravat, how 8 years later they met again, how Edgeworth so protecting Kay, risking his prosecutor's badge... Phoenix paused and looked very surprised after Franziska ended her story .

"Wow," he said, scratching his nose. "I never thought Edgeworth could have... gone so far... just to protect a woman ... Woow. Did Edgeworth love that woman? Kay Faraday?"

Franziska shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, you know how Miles is, he's always so introvert and mysterious."

"So how can you be sure that Kay Faraday is the woman Edgeworth means?"

"Because she's the only woman who made Miles risk his prosecutor's badge! You and me have known Miles for years! He won't do anything stupid and so reckless for someone if that someone aren't so dear and special in his heart!"

"You forgot we're both lawyers, Franziska? You need proof! Proof that Kay Faraday was so special for Edgeworth! Just because he's risking his prosecutor's badge for Miss Faraday years ago, that doesn't prove anything!"

"Then how can I prove it, Phoenix? How, Mr. Genius?" Franziska said irritably. She had eagerly to whip Phoenix, but she remembered that this was a hospital and they were in ICU.

"Simple. Just investigate Edgeworth's personal stuff."

Before Franziska could answer, Phoenix had stepped out of the ICU and closed the door.

* * *

After go home from the hospital, Franziska went to Edgeworth's apartment to pick up some of Edgeworth's clothes. Maybe Phoenix was right. She must have proof and make sure that Edgeworth so eager to meet Kay. What if who Edgeworth meant was another woman, and not Kay? She doesn't want her effort to find Kay is useless later.

She entered Edgeworth's apartment using a duplicate key. Edgeworth's apartment looked as usual, big, quiet, and clean. She stepped into Edgeworth's bedroom, and began to unpack Edgeworth's personal belongings.

 _Little brother, forgive me for looking down your privacy... But I have to, otherwise I could lose you, the only family I have... I do this because I want you to get well soon! I hate to hear you delirious and pale like that!_

She unpacked the drawers, cupboards, and Edgeworth's bags. After nearly half an hour of unpacking, she found nothing interesting or strange. Steel Samurai DVD collection, Steel Samurai comic collection, Steel Samurai action figure (she knew her little brother liked Steel Samurai but she never suspected that Edgeworth was a big fan), case files that organized neatly in a folder by folder, his favorite burgundy suits, cravat, and... Franziska stopped when she finds a pink box and has a ribbon. The place of the box is very hidden, it seems obvious that Edgeworth won't anyone to see and find the box.

What was inside this box? Why Edgeworth hide it? And the box color is pink… What a disgrace. Curiously, she takes a scissor. Her heart was pounding. Could it be the contents of this box are…. packs of condom?

She cut the box's ribbon and began to take out the contents one by one. Her eyebrows furrow deeply. The contents of the box is turns out are some photographs and a maroon agenda. She scanned the photos one by one.

The photos are... Edgeworth's photos with Kay. In the photos, they were having lunch, eating ice cream, embracing each other... And in all the photos, Edgeworth smiled. All this time, she never saw her adoptive brother smile in a photo. But he, smiled. Smiled broadly. His face indicated he's really happy beside the great thief. _Have they dated before Kay disappeared and I don't even know at all about this? If indeed Miles loves Kay, did she returns his feelings? And how did Miles tell Kay about his feelings?_

After satisfied saw the photos, Franziska put them back in the box and picked up the agenda she found. The agenda was wrapped in very neat plastic. She turns around the agenda. Behind the agenda, there is writing that says: _"Happy birthday, Mr._ _Edgeworth._ _Hopefully this agenda is useful for you._ _Yours truly - Kay Faraday._ " It seems her suspicion was right. Before, as far as she knew, Edgeworth never kept a present from someone with so neat like this.. What is Edgeworth wrote in this agenda? His obsession with Steel Samurai? His stress because continuously pursued by Wendy Oldbag?

Giggling softly, Franziska opened the plastic.

She opens the agenda's pages, but the page is empty. Looks like Edgeworth never wrote anything on this agenda. However, as she was about to wrap it up and put the agenda back to the box, she found a scribbles. Undoubtedly, the scribbles is Edgeworth's handwriting. Franziska narrowed her eyes to see more clearly what the scribbles were.

It turns out, the scribbles said, _'Kay Faraday,' 'Too afraid,' 'Coward,' 'She did not know.'_ She flipped the page again, and behind the scribbles, there is a sketch of Kay's face. Behind the sketch, Edgeworth write a simple emoticon : =) .

No more mistake. Edgeworth did love Kay Faraday. Her foolish little brother. It turns out that he loves a woman and he harbored his feelings. Franziska sighed, and shook her head. If only Edgeworth had courage to acknowledge his feelings. Maybe Kay will not disappear and he will not get seriously ill like this. _Oh, Miles._ _What a foolish little brother._ _Countless criminals you've caught, murderers, theft, corruptors, etc... But you can't open your mouth just to say 'I love you' to the woman you love._

Now, her task is to find where's Kay, and take her to Cedar Sinai. Before it's too late. Before Edgeworth fall into definitive come. But, where did she have to start looking? Whereas no one seems to know how to contact Kay... As far as she knows, Kay has no other family. Her father and mother are dead, and she is an only child.

But Franziska suddenly thought of someone. Detective Badd.

Didn't Badd and Kay had been so close, and Badd had considered Kay like his own daughter? Could that detective be able to help her?

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

When Franziska returned to the hospital, she found Detective Gumshoe sitting next to Edgeworth's bed. The detective stared at half-comatose Edgeworth in teary eyes. Franziska cleared her throat to show her presence, making Gumshoe jumped in shock.

"Miss Von Karma," He said while standing in a hurry. "Sorry, I didn't hear you coming."

"It's okay, Scruffy. How long have you been here?"

"Only 20 minutes, Miss Von Karma."

"How's my little brother condition?"

"He kept delirious with the same words, Miss Von Karma, and his body temperature didn't lower either. He kept shouting about the woman he needed in his life." Detective Gumshoe swallowed hard, then continued. "Sorry Miss if I'm presumptuous, but why is Mr. Edgeworth constantly delirious about a woman? Um... Does... he has a girlfriend?"

"No. But I have a strong suspicion, that the woman he meant was Kay Faraday."

Gumshoe's eyes widened in amazement. "Kay? But... wow... it's really a surprise... Is... Mr. Edgeworth... you know... love her?"

Franziska shrugged her shoulders. She thought it's not the right time to tell Detective Gumshoe what she found in Edgeworth's room.

"Do you know Detective Badd's telephone number?"

"Huh?" Gumshoe looked confused. "Yes, I have. Wait a minute." He reached into his coat pocket, opened his wallet, and handed an old Detective Badd's business card to Franziska. "Here, Miss."

"May I borrow this Detective Badd business card, Scruffy?"

"Yes, of course. But for what, Miss Von Karma?"

"I want to ask for Kay's contact number to Detective Badd. It's been a long time since Kay disappeared, and she has to come here. Doctor Aiken told me that the woman meant by Miles had to come. If she didn't, Miles could fall into definitive coma."

The silence in the ICU now breaks by Edgeworth's delirium, still with the same words, while struggling on his bed. Franziska hurried over to Edgeworth's bed, stroking his very wet with sweat hair, and said _"Shhh."_ Saw all of it, Gumshoe couldn't help but smile. Franziska may usually little rough with a whip she carried everywhere, but she is a loving woman.

"Scruffy, do you mind to take care of Miles while I go out to find Detective Badd?" Franziska asked after Edgeworth regained his composure.

Gumshoe nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Miss Von Karma, don't worry, I will look after Mr. Edgeworth well."

"Thank you."

* * *

After driving for almost an hour, Franziska finally found the address written on Detective Badd's business card. She carefully parked her car in front of a gray house. A little nervous, she turned on the bell, praying that Detective Badd would still live here.

Shortly after she rang the bell, a man with a slightly bald head, with a tall, well-built body and a thick mustache came out. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"May I talk to you, Detective Badd?"

The detective frowned, like trying to remember something. _Oh, of course, he didn't recognize me._ _It's been_ _almost 8 years we haven't met._

"Sorry if I'm not polite, but who are you, miss?"

"This is me, Detective Badd. Von Karma. Franziska Von Karma. Miles Edgeworth's step sister."

"Oho! Sorry I didn't recognize you, Miss Von Karma. You've grown so much. Come on, please come in."

Franziska entered the house, and sat down. She looked around. Detective Badd's house looked very neat, everything was very neat and clean. She then glanced to a photo displayed on the wall. It's a photo of Badd with none other than the teenager Kay Faraday.

"So, is there any case? You want me to help to investigate?"

"Case? No, this isn't about a case, Detective Badd. It's about Miles Edgeworth and Kay Faraday."

When Franziska mentioned Edgeworth's and Kay's name, suddenly Detective Badd looked confused and uncomfortable.

"Sorry, but I really don't understand, Miss Von Karma. What does Edgeworth and Kay have to do with me?"

Taking a deep breath, Franziska began to explain. How it has been two weeks Edgeworth ran very high fever and now treated in the ICU, how Edgeworth incessantly delirious about a woman, that if the woman did not appear immediately, Edgeworth will fall into a definitive coma, and that she had a strong suspicion if the woman Edgeworth meant was Kay Faraday, and the fact that she doesn't know where Kay is now.

"... Therefore, Detective Badd. I want to ask you Kay's contact number. Surely, you still keep in touch with her, right? Both of you were very close and she always thought you as her father's replacement."

Detective Badd fell silent after hearing Franziska's explanation. He felt hesitant. He had promised, and also swore to Kay to not tell anyone where she lives now. Especially telling Edgeworth and Franziska. But, hearing Franziska's story earlier, it seems like Edgeworth's condition is really bad... But Kay will be furious and might kill him if he tell Franziska where she lives now!

"Sorry Miss Von Karma... but I can't tell you where Kay is now. I also can't tell you Kay's telephone number."

Franziska's face now reddened with anger.

"But why, Detective Badd?!"

"I promised to her, Franziska. She will be furious if I divulge her place of residence, after all, what makes you so sure that the woman Edgeworth was referring to was Kay? It could be another woman, right? Besides, for me, it seems he isn't the type of a guy who will love a woman like Kay- "

To his surprise, Franziska slammed a maroon agenda in front of him.

"Open this, Detective Badd! This is strong evidence that Miles really loves Kay!"

Surprised and horrified because Franziska had brandished her whip as high as possible, Detective Badd opened the agenda. He was stunned when he saw Edgeworth's scribbles.

"Is that not enough proof for you, Detective? Don't you care at all if Miles fall into definitive coma?" Now Franziska doesn't sound angry anymore, but she sounded like she was going to cry.

"I'm... Oh, alright." Detective Badd rose from the chair and 10 minutes later he appeared again with a piece of paper.

"Here, Miss Von Karma. Kay's new address. She lives in San Jose now, and this is her mobile phone number."

 _San Jose?_ _It turns out she lives far enough now ..._

Franziska then kept the paper in her bag. She reached out her hand to shake Detective Badd's hand. Smiling weakly, she said,

"Thank you very much, Detective Badd. Thank you very much for your help."

"Don't mention it. I hope Edgeworth will get better soon. I admit, this is really shocking. Edgeworth... fell in love with Kay..."

"I think we're all surprised, Detective Badd. I have to go home now."

"If you meet Kay, please send my best regards and my apologies, Miss Von Karma."

"Of course, I will."

* * *

 _KRING._ _KRING._

Kay looked at her cellphone screen. +147890166189? She doesn't recognize this number. But ... what if this is an important call?

A little reluctantly, she answered the phone.

"Kay Faraday speaks."

"Hello, the Great Thief. It's been a long time."

Kay frowned. She did not recognize this woman's voice.

"Sorry, who are you? I don't recognize your voice at all."

"It's me, Kay. Franziska Von Karma."

Kay's eyes widened. She was so shocked that she almost dropped her cell phone on the floor. _Where did she get_ _my phone number?!_ _Nobody knows my new cell phone number beside Uncle Badd... Didn't I ask him to swear and promise that he wouldn't tell my cell phone number to anyone?!_

"Why are you calling me, Franziska? Is there something that you need?" She said curtly.

"It's about Miles, Kay. Miles Edgeworth."

Ah. _About Miles Edgeworth._ The man she tried to forget for 8 years. Kay doesn't know how to feel sad or happy. Apparently, the more she tried to forget Edgeworth, the more she was haunted by her past memories with Edgeworth.

"Is there anything with him? Do you want to invite me to his wedding with a beautiful model?"

"Not at all, Kay! I can't explain it on the phone. Can we meet-"

 _CLICK._

Kay hurriedly hung up. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. _No._ She didn't want to know what was the reason Franziska called her, and what happened to Edgeworth. She has her own life now! Why she always must chase by her past? It's more than enough she brought so many problems to Edgeworth in the past. She did not want to open the old memories back.

 _Move on, Kay._ _You have to move on._ _There was never a handsome man named Miles Edgeworth who ever came to your life._ _Remove memory about him._ _Forget that you love him._ _Forget him. Forget everything about him._

 _Uncle Badd, you will regret this! You will regret to dared break your own promise!_

 **To be continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kay Faraday, hello? Hello ?!"

Late. The phone was hung up. Grumbling softly, Franziska put her cell phone back in her shirt pocket. She got into her car, and drove to the hospital.

 _What a stubborn woman,_ Franziska thought irritably, _not even giving me a chance to explain Miles' severe condition._ _There is no other way._ _I have to immediately order a plane ticket and go to San Jose._ _And I will drag her to come here, no matter whether the child likes it or not!_

* * *

"Hmmm... hmmmmmmmm... DON'T! DON'T! PLEASE COME BACK!" Shouted Edgeworth. He struggled more violently in his bed, his hand stretched out unobtrusively, while his head did not stop swaying to the left and right.

"Boss, Boss, calm down, Boss! Calm down! You'll be fine, Boss. Everything will be fine." Detective Gumshoe said in a trembling voice. Countless times he wiped Edgeworth's sweaty face with his battered handkerchief. He then wiped his eyes. He really couldn't stand it and couldn't bear to see the boss he admired so much so miserable like that.

"I know you can't hear us, Edgeworth, but we will continue to wait until you are completely healed." whispered Phoenix. Maya nodded, after rubbing her snot, she approached Edgeworth's bed and stroking his wet hair gently.

"You will get up and get out of here, Mr. Edgeworth."

Shortly afterward, Franziska arrived.

"Hello, Franziska." said Phoenix. "Where are you from?"

"Hi, Phoenix, Maya. I'm from one of my and Detective Gumshoe ex co-worker home, Detective Badd."

"How it's going, Miss Von Karma?" Detective Gumshoe asked as he hurriedly stood up from the chair. "Have you managed to get Kay's address from Detective Badd?"

"Yes. Detective Badd even gave me Kay's new phone number. I also had called Kay."

"Really? Then what? What did Kay say?" Detective Gumshoe asked again enthusiastically.

"She didn't give me a chance to explain at all. As soon as I called Miles' name, she immediately hung up her phone." Franziska answered while folding her arms. Detective Gumshoe looks disappointed.

"Then... It's unlikely that Kay will come here, right? Looks like... Mr. Edgeworth's love for Kay is unrequited."

"I will force her to come here. No matter Kay likes it or not. What's important is that she comes here and make Miles wake up. That's all. Tomorrow I'll order a ticket to San Jose. Do you want to join me, Scruffy?"

Gumshoe looked a little surprised. Franziska doesn't usually invite him to travel.

"Of course I would love to, Miss Von Karma. But why did you invite me?"

"You know Kay better than me. Who knows it takes a little effort to bring her here."

"Alright then, Miss Von Karma." Detective Gumshoe nods his head happily. It was pleasant for him to leave his office for a moment.

"Well, while Scruffy and me were in San Jose, can I ask for your help, Phoenix, Maya? Do you mind to take care of Miles here?"

"With pleasure, Franziska." said Phoenix.

"Wait." Maya interrupted suddenly. "Is it just me who doesn't know anything? Who is this Kay Faraday?"

Detective Gumshoe, Phoenix, and Franziska exchanged glances.

"You explained to her." Franziska told Detective Gumshoe.

The next day, Franziska ordered two plane tickets to Los Angeles. She and Detective Gumshoe will depart a day after ordering the ticket. Before leaving, Franziska did not forget to bring Edgeworth's items to the hospital. She also packed the maroon agenda from Kay into her suitcase.

"I go first, little brother." whispered Franziska. The answer Franziska received was only the sound of the monitor's heartrate and Edgeworth's coughing voice. "I promise to bring the stupid woman you love. And you will be completely cured." She kissed Edgeworth's forehead gently, then squeezed Edgeworth's hand for a moment.

"Phoenix, Maya, I trust my little brother to you."

"Don't worry, Franziska. We will look after Edgeworth as well as possible. Be careful on the road."

"Thank you. Scruffy, let's go."

* * *

 _KRING!_ _KRING!_ _KRING !_

Detective Badd looked at his cell phone with fear and resignation. For this last two hours, Kay called him, but he didn't dare to answer her phone. Because he knew, Kay called him to scold him. He just intended to turn off his cell phone when suddenly a text message come in.

 _Pick up my call, Uncle Badd, otherwise I will never want to talk to you for the rest of my life!_

Shortly after the text message comes in, his cellphone rang again. With a short, Detective Badd picked up the phone.

"Detective Badd speaks."

"Finally, you answer my phone." He could hear Kay's annoyed voice tone.

"What's the matter, Kay?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! You must know very well why I didn't stop calling you!"

"Kay, really, but I don't understand at all why you're angry and screaming like that!"

"Why did you give my phone number to Franziska, Uncle Badd ?!" Kay shouted. "You've vowed not to tell my phone number to anyone! You really made me disappointed, Uncle Badd!"

"Kay, please calm down first, and listen to my explanation first. I really didn't want to give your phone number to Franziska, but she said that Miles Edgeworth was seriously ill. He had a high fever, half-coma, was being treated in the ICU and did not stop calling you, Kay."

Kay almost dropped her cell phone. In an instant, her anger and irritation vanished.

"What did you say, Uncle Badd? M-miles didn't stop calling me?"

"That's what Franziska said. She also said, if you don't immediately meet Edgeworth, he will fall into definitive coma, Kay. Therefore, I also give your address in San Jose."

Kay did not fully listen. She swallowed, her lips trembled.

"Fine, Uncle Badd. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kay. Are you okay, my dear?"

"Yes, Uncle Badd."

 _CLICK._

Kay threw herself on the sofa of her room. She stared blankly at the window. Detective Badd's words on the phone were still ringing in her ears. _Edgeworth has a high fever._ _Edgeworth is half coma._ _He doesn't_ _stop calling you, Kay._ But why? Why Edgeworth didn't just forget about her? Wasn't she so rude to him in their last meeting at the airport?

Kay closed her eyes for a moment, feeling very confused. _Oh God, what should I do?_ _Should I go to Los Angeles and meet Miles ?_ _But... what if all of that only endangers Miles' life again?_ _It would be very dangerous if we were both in touch again..._ _Who can guarantee there will be no eyes and ears watching us?_

She sighed. _Maybe I better go to the park for a while, to calm my mind._

 _Miles ..._ _do you really love me too?_

The weather was sunny. The park was full of husband and wife, grandparents who accompany their grandchildren, young people who jokes with each other while eating ice cream, and small children running around the park to chasing birds. Kay bought a serving of hot dogs and a glass of avocado juice, then she sat on a park bench. While eating, she took out a photo of her with Edgeworth while eating ice cream. She smiled a little while staring at the photo. Previously, Edgeworth had never smiled or laughed at all. However, in the photo, he smiled happily. He looks much more handsome when he smiled.

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _"It's almost night, Kay._ _Come on, I'll take you home."_

 _"Ah, Mr. Edgeworth! You forgot that I am 18 years old! I am a grown woman now!_ _In some countries, I even allowed to drink alcohol!"_

 _Edgeworth shook his head while grinning._ _"Tsk, tsk, but, Miss Faraday, it's_ _still not good for a woman to come home_ _late at night."_ _His face suddenly turned serious._ _"Too many bad people out there, Kay._ _They will be ready to make you a victim anytime."_

 _"But I don't want to go home, Mr. Edgeworth!_ _There's not much I can do at home!_ _Then, will you accompany me to eat ice cream in this park? It won't be long, I promised!"_

 _"Ice cream? 18 years and you_ _still like to eat ice cream?"_ _Edgeworth asked in confusion._

 _"Why are you putting on a face like that?_ _Of course! Everyone likes ice cream, including me! Ice cream_ _makes everyone happy! Don't tell me you don't like to eat ice cream, Mr. Edgeworth?"_

 _Edgeworth shook his head slowly._ _"I've never eaten ice cream."_

 _"WHAT?"_ _Kay shouted suddenly, making Edgeworth step backward because he was shocked by the volume of her voice._ _"No wonder your face is always stiff! Come on, now we buy ice cream!"_

 _Kay then dragged Edgeworth to an ice cream stand._ _She bought one portion of pineapple flavored ice cream for her and one serving of caramel Oreo flavored ice cream_ _for Edgeworth._ _With bright face, Kay gives the ice cream to Edgeworth._ _Edgeworth looked at her confusedly._

 _"Here, Mr. Edgeworth! For you!_ _Come on, eat the ice cream! No need to hesitate!"_

 _"Kay, thank you, but... Why did you buy me ice cream? You don't need to bother."_

 _"Because you never smile, Mr. Edgeworth!"_

 _"Huh?_ _I don't see the connection."_

 _"Ice_ _cream_ _always makes people happy!_ _Come on, eat it!"_

 _With a little reluctance, Edgeworth licked his ice cream._ _Pretty delicious too, he thought._ _He licked his ice cream very slowly and reluctantly, while Kay licked her ice cream very quickly and greedily._

 _"Why are you staring at me like that, Kay?"_

 _"You are eating ice cream but you still don't smile or laugh. Did it kill you, Edgey? If you smile and laugh?"_ _Kay asked with a sullen face._ _Edgeworth just shrugged._

 _Suddenly Kay took a step forward, then smeared the ice cream to Edgeworth's burgundy suit._ _Edgeworth jumped, his eyes widened._ _Kay laughed out loud._

 _"What's that for, Kay? And why are you laughing?"_

 _"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth ... his burgundy suit was smeared with pineapple ice cream!"_ _Kay choked because she laughed too loud._ _Edgeworth smirked, took a step forward, then smeared his ice cream behind Kay's skirt._ _He also burst out laughing now._

 _"The Great Thief Yatagarasu,_ _her butt was full of Oreo ice cream!"_

 _The two of them looked at each other, then laughed._

 _"Well, that's how it is,_ _" Kay said._ _"This is the first time I've seen you smile and laugh, Mr. Edgeworth!_ _It's fun, isn't it?"_

 _Edgeworth only answered with a small smile._ _His muscles_ _relaxed after smiling._ _Kay was right, it feels fun to smile and laugh like this. Maybe I should smile more often..._

 _After cleaning their clothes from the ice cream stains with a tissue, Kay_ _and Edgeworth bought a hamburger and sat on a park bench._

 _"Look, Mr. Edgeworth! The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?"_ _Kay said as she pointing her finger towards the orange sky._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"When I was little, and my father was still alive,_ _we often went to the beach, saw the sunset together,_ _" whispered Kay._ _Her eyes are a bit teary now._ _Edgeworth confused about what he has to say, so he stays silent._

 _"In your opinion, is dad watching me from up there, Mr. Edgeworth? Could it be in heaven there,_ _he saw a sunset that was far more beautiful than what we see now?"_

 _"I... I don't know, Kay."_ _Edgeworth murmured slowly._ _He looked at the sky sadly._ _Suddenly he also remembered his late father._ _Gregory often took him to see stars glittering in the sky._ _Kay's cries then_ _startled him._

 _"Kay? Are you okay?"_

 _"Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth... I just miss Daddy very much. 18 years old and still crying like this, you must think I'm very crybaby."_ _Kay laughed weakly, and rubbed her eyes._

 _"No, Kay._ _You're not crybaby._ _It's not a sin if you miss your father."_ _At first he hesitated, but Edgeworth gently patted Kay's shoulder._ _"It's just... Don't always cry. I'm sure the late Mr. Byrne won't be happy to see his daughter's face always filled_ _with tears."_

 _Edgeworth then gave Kay an encouraging smile._ _Kay smiled back to him._

 _"Now,_ _let's go home. It's already night. I'll take you home."_ _Edgeworth said as he rose from the park bench._ _Kay followed him._ _Because she was too hurry, Kay tripped over the stone and almost fell._ _Edgeworth_ _deftly_ _grabbed her hands and back to prevent her from falling._ _When they realized they were holding hands accidentally,_ _both of their faces were reddened._ _Kay hurriedly let go of her hand and stood upright._

 _"Come on, Kay."_

 _"Yeah, let's go home."_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Kay looked at the photo once again. That is one of her most beautiful memories with Edgeworth. She was unable to imagine Edgeworth lying weakly in the ICU now. If only she could turn the time, if only..

Meanwhile, not far from where Kay sat, Franziska and Detective Gumshoe, who had arrived in San Jose an hour ago, were now looking for Kay's address. Franziska led the way while holding a map, while Gumshoe followed behind her.

"Soon we'll arrive, Scruffy. Detective Badd says, Kay's apartment in the San Jose isn't far from this park."

"Okay. But, can I buy a drink, Miss Von Karma? I'm very thirsty, we walk for an hour."

"Go ahead, Scruffy. But please don't be too long. Here, money to buy drinks." Franziska opened her wallet and gave Gumshoe three dollars.

"Wow, thank you very much, Miss Von Karma! What kind of drink do you want?" Gumshoe said while accepting the money with sparkling eyes.

"Anything, as long as don't containing soda in it.

"Ready, sir!"

Gumshoe then ran towards the drinks stand. Because he ran too fast, he hit a woman. The two of them fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Gosh, Miss, I'm sorry! Really! I didn't see you! Are you hurt, miss? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Gumshoe said frantically while holding out his hand. When the woman wanted to welcome his hand and lifted her head, Gumshoe was stunned. He could hardly believe his eyes. Even though they hadn't met for a long time, he still recognized the woman.

"Kay?!"

"Gummy?" whispered Kay. _Oh no._ _Uncle Badd said, he gave my address to Franziska too._ _Could it be that he is here with Franziska?_

"Yes, it's me, Kay! Gosh, you have grown so big! You have grown to be a beautiful woman!"

"Thank you, Gummy." Kay got up and cleaned her clothes in a hurry. "But, I'm in a hurry, I'm having a lot of business-" However, before she could run away, Franziska had approached the two of them.

"Why are you so long? I told you don't be too long, we must find Faraday's house quickly!"

Gumshoe chuckled. "Miss Von Karma, we don't have to search anymore! This is Kay, standing in front of us!"

"Is it true?" Franziska watched Kay from head to toe. She was no longer a childish teenage girl as Franziska remembered, but looked very mature. She was no longer wore a silly key shaped hairpin and a tacky dark blue skirt. Her hair was straggling beautifully, she wears a gray suit that looks expensive, and also wore a maroon red lipstick. It feels hard to believe that this is really Kay Faraday.

"Why can you be sure that she's Kay, Scruffy?"

"She called me Gummy. Who else called me with that nickname besides Kay?"

"Sorry Franziska, Gummy. I don't have time to talk to you," Kay said, turning her body quickly. But Franziska had gripped her arm tightly.

"Oh, yes, you can, Miss Faraday!"

"If it's about Miles... I don't want to hear his name anymore! That's enough!" Kay exclaimed before she could hold herself to snap at Franziska. "I don't want to know anything about him, and I don't care at all!"

"Even though Miles is seriously ill now? Even though he is now in the ICU and doesn't stop calling your name? Are you still act you didn't care at all, Kay Faraday?" whispered Franziska. "Why, Kay Faraday? Actually what was Miles's fault to you? Did he ever insult you? Did he ever do something that offends you?"

"No! If Miles keep in touch with me again, I will only endanger his life, Franziska! Enough! He had risked his prosecutor's badge just to protect me, he dared to fight Chief Debeste, until Debeste ordered his men to shoot him! That's all because of me, Franziska! I don't want to destroy his life anymore! Now, take off my arm and let me go!"

"He loves you, Kay Faraday. Miles really loves you with all his heart."

"What?" Both Kay and Detective Gumshoe were stunned.

Franziska opened her bag and took the maroon agenda that she found in Edgeworth's room. Even though she gave the agenda for Edgeworth 8 years ago, Kay still remembers it.

"This is the agenda that I gave to Miles as his birthday present." Kay said. "But what this agenda have to do..."

"Open the agenda." Franziska answered shortly.

Nervously, Kay opened the agenda. She flipped the blank after blank page, making her can't understand more. However, when she opened the last page of the agenda... She gasped. She stared at Edgeworth's scribbles. _'Kay Faraday' 'Too coward' 'She didn't know.'_ And her face sketch behind the scribbles. Edgeworth really loves her. And she never knew anything about this. She never known for years, that her love was not unrequited love. And what did she do? Disappeared from Edgeworth's life, yelled and shooed him when Edgeworth chased her at the airport... It couldn't be denied anymore, Edgeworth was seriously ill because of her attitude. Kay feels very guilty. If only she knew all of this! If only she could read the man's mind!

She covered her mouth with her hand, and tears slowly fell from her eyelids. She sobbed softly.

"Now do you believe that Miles needs you in his life? Come on, go with us to Los Angeles. Only you can make Miles wake up and recover, Kay."

Kay just nodded a little.

Two days later, Franziska, Kay, and Gumshoe flew to Los Angeles. Phoenix and Maya reported that Edgeworth's condition did not seem to worsen, because he slept continuously and only delirious 'hmm' even though his body temperature did not go down. Kay was very nervous. After 8 years... Will Miles forgive her when he wakes up later? She looked at the window of the plane with mixed feelings. Why does this flight feel so long?

"Nervous, Kay?" Franziska asked. Kay just shrugged.

"Franziska... what if he is angry and doesn't want to forgive me?"

"We'll think about that later. What's important is Miles wakes up first."

Arriving at the Los Angeles airport, they ordered a taxi to go to Cedar Sinai Hospital. On the way, no one spoke. Kay kept looking at the scribbles and sketches of her face drawn by Edgeworth.

 _Wait for me, Miles... I'll be there soon..._

* * *

"Nick, what time will Franziska come here?"

Phoenix closed the newspaper then looked at his watch. "She said at 4. It means that in about half an hour she will arrive."

"Oh, thank God. I can't bear to see Mr. Edgeworth like this all the time—"

Phoenix and Maya were startled by the sound of Edgeworth's heartrate monitor that suddenly rang BEEEEEEEEEEP so loudly. Then, suddenly, Edgeworth seizing in his bed, his eyes rolled upward, his head trembled and swayed out of control.

"Oh, my God!" shouted Phoenix. Defly, he held Edgeworth's head to prevent his head hit the bed. "Maya, quickly call doctor Aiken!"

Maya nodded, then running out of the ICU room as fast as she could. Shortly after Maya ran out, Franziska, Kay, and Gumshoe arrived. Seeing Edgeworth seizing so violently on his bed, without thinking anymore, Kay immediately ran inside.

"MILES!" She shouted. With tears in her eyes, she grabbed Edgeworth's hand as tightly as she could. "It's me, Kay, Miles, I beg you to open your eyes!" Kay's tears fell into Edgeworth's palm, but the chief prosecutor remained seizing. A moment later, Maya returned with Dr. Aiken. Dr. Aiken injected Edgeworth and he finally calmed down.

"How can he be like that, Doctor?" Franziska asked.

"Too high body's temperature." answered Dr. Aiken as he took a short breath. "You still haven't found the woman?"

"This is the woman in question, Dr. Aiken. She is Kay Faraday." Gumshoe said, pointing at Kay. Kay forced herself to smile.

"Oh yes? You have found her? That's great! Then, I'll give you a little privacy, Miss Faraday. Come on." said Dr. Aiken while giving a signal to Franziska, Gumshoe, Phoenix, and Maya to leave the ICU.

After all of them left, Kay sat next to Edgeworth's bed. She stroked Edgeworth's hair and hands with her thumb.

"Hello, Miles. Maybe you can't hear me, but this is me, Miles. This is Kay."

 _BEEP._ _BEEP._ _BEEP._ There was no sound heard from Edgeworth's mouth. The only sound heard was the sound from the heart rate monitor.

"I want to apologize... Because I have disappeared from your life for years... If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't lie here, Miles ..." Kay choked and wiped her eyes again. She buried Edgeworth's cold hands to her face. She closed her eyes, then began to pray.

 _"Dear Lord ..._

 _You know this man, Miles Edgeworth,_ _so much more_ _than I do._ _You know his_ _sickness and the burden of carries._ _You also know his heart._ _Lord, I ask you to be with him now as you work in his life._

 _Lord, you will be done in his life._ _If there is a sin that needs to be confessed and forgiven, please help him to see his need and confess._

 _Lord, I pray for_ _him just as your word tells me to pray, for healing._ _I believe this is earnest prayer from my heart and that it is powerful because of your promise._ _I have faith in you, Lord, to heal_ _him, but I also trust in the plan you have for his life._

 _Lord, I don't always understand your ways._ _I don't know why_ _he_ _has to suffer, but I trust you._ _I ask that you look with Mercy and Grace toward_ _him_ _._ _Nourish his spirit and soul in this time of suffering and_ _comfort_ _him with your presence._

 _Let_ _him_ _know you are there with him through this difficulty._ _Give him strength._ _And you, through this difficulty, have verified in his life and also in mine._

 _God of all creation, you are talking about a simple command and the lightness of darkness, I call upon you now to send your miracle-working power into every aspect of_ _Miles Edgeworth_ _being._ _In the same way that you spoke unto, I asked you to send forth your healing power into his body._ _Send forth your word and command cell, electrical and chemical impulse, brain, heart, tissue, joint, ligament, organ, gland, muscle, bone and molecule in body to come under complete and perfect health, strength, alignment, balance and harmony._

 _It is through you that_ _Miles Edgeworth_ _lives._ _With every breath he takes, his life under your life-giving grace._ _I asked you to touch him now with the same miracle working power that you used when you fashioned him inside his mother's womb._ _As surely as you have created_ _Miles Edgeworth_ _in your image and likeness, you can also recreate_ _Miles Edgeworth's_ _now and restore his health._

 _Please fill in Miles Edgeworth_ _with your healing power._ _Cast out all that should not be inside of him._ _I ask you to break all that is broken, root out every sickness and disease, open all blocked arteries and veins, restore his internal organs, rebuild his damaged tissues, remove all infections and cleanse, viruses and destructive forms of bacteria._

 _Let the warmth of your healing love flood_ _Miles Edgeworth's_ _entire being, so that his body will function the way it was created to be, whole and complete, renewed in your perfect health._ _I ask this through my Lord, Jesus Christ, your_ _child_ _, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, forever and ever._ _Amen_. _"_

 _"I love you, Miles Edgeworth, will all my heart and soul."_

After finishing praying, Kay gave a small kiss on Edgeworth's hand and forehead. But she did not let go of her hand. _God, it's been so long since the last time prayed to you,_ _but I hope you will grant this prayer..._ Kay flinched and almost tumbled from her chair when she felt Edgeworth's fingers move and Edgeworth's hands like returning her clutching hand. Then, slowly Edgeworth opened his eyes.

"Kay?" Edgeworth whispered weakly. Kay gasped for a moment, then hugged Edgeworth tightly.

"Miles! Finally you wake up too! Oh, Miles!"

"I... Where am I...? And ... what are you doing... why are you here?"

"You're in the hospital, in the ICU, Miles. You have a very high fever for two weeks and fall into half coma. And you don't stop delirious."

"Delirious...? Aren't you in San Jose...?"

"Yes, until Franziska followed me there and told me your condition. She also showed me this." Kay opened the maroon agenda. Edgeworth's face looked expressionless.

"And I want you to know, that I love you, Miles. With all my heart. No other man can fill my heart besides you, Miles."

Edgeworth's eyes widened. "Is it true?"

"Yes, Miles. And I have one question. Do you still... love me?" Kay looked at Edgeworth's pale and sweaty face timidly. "If you don't forgive me, I can understand."

Edgeworth smiled and nodded weakly.

Without wasting any more time, Kay put her hand around Edgeworth's neck, and kissed his lips hungrily. Edgeworth kissed back slowly, because his body still felt weak.

"Don't go again, Kay. Please. I... I'm really lost without you."

"Will not."

They kissed again, while Phoenix, Maya, Gumshoe, and Franziska who had been peeping from outside, exchanged smiles happily.

 **End**

 **My first completed multi chapter story! Please tell me what you think ! =)**


End file.
